


Claiming

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Atom (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Hawkman (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Mentioned Hal/Ollie/Dinah, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, for Ollie watching, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Oliver tries to flirt with Hawkman's love interest to make him jealous. Hawkman... gets jealous. He also gets his mace.
Relationships: Carter Hall/Ray Palmer
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 10





	Claiming

Sometimes, Carter thought, Ray was just too sickeningly cute for his own good. Mostly it happened when the physicist decided that whoever’s shoulder he was on wasn’t as comfortable as Carter’s, so he hopped across the room to sit on his, and Hawkman would look down to see him making himself comfortable. But sometimes, Ray would smile at him sweetly in the middle of a conversation, and Carter would just get the urge to claim him. 

It had been an old Thanagarian custom, and sometimes the desires of his past lives could bleed through, in the earliest stages of a budding relationship, the other party would kneel in front of you, in front of dozens of onlookers, and you would piss on them, over their face, in their hair, into their mouth, and it would mark them as yours. No one else would be allowed to touch them. 

Carter tried to push down the urge most of the time; he had a good relationship with Ray, they’d moved from best friends to something closer to the dynamic of dominant and submissive, there wasn’t any need to claim the physicist when he woke up to the sight of him three nights of the week. The only leap they hadn’t made was the leap to calling what they had a romantic relationship; as someone who had only had one soulmate for countless lives, Carter needed time to adjust to the idea of having a romantic relationship with anyone else. 

It would be a useful custom in this situation, though, to be honest, because the person Ray was smiling sweetly at during that precise moment wasn’t Carter. It was Oliver. Oliver had been strutting around, flirting with Ray in a way that was inappropriate for a married man who also already had a boyfriend, and he was doing it entirely to piss Hawkman off. He could tell because if they were in the same room, that instantly became Green Arrow’s only goal. 

Claiming Ray was... probably the better option compared to option 2: getting his mace, which was also becoming more and more tempting by the second. Carter loomed behind them, but even his most threatening glower only made Oliver smirk wider. 

“Come on,” Oliver said to the redhead, “let’s get out of here, I can buy you dinner. I know Ivy University can’t be paying you much.” 

“Unnecessary,” Carter chimed in, “since I’m about to escort Raymond home, where he can’t be accosted by perverts and scoundrels.” 

“Oh my god,” he heard Ray murmur, sounding like he wanted to bury his face in his hands, or possibly shrink down out of the universe again. 

Oliver, however, was not so easily dissuaded. “Maybe we can ditch Big Bird, though. He’ll ruin the mood, standing there, glaring like that.” 

That. Was. It. 

“Ray,” Carter snapped, “on your knees.” 

Maybe it was because Hawkman was just that naturally commanding, maybe it was because he had just been shocked into doing it, or maybe he had some inkling of what was coming and wanted to see it through (in which case, Raymond was going to be in a bit of trouble when Carter finally got him home), but he followed the instruction, dropping to his knees in front of the archaeologist. 

“What... are you doing...?” Oliver sounded uncertain, for the first time in a long time. 

“What I should have done three hours ago, and you’re going to watch. I’m going to show you that Ray belongs to me.” 

Ray gave a hitching little breath and rubbed his face against the leather of Carter’s pants apologetically. 

“Okay, I-” Oliver swallowed, “Don’t you think this is going a little too far?” 

Carter ignored him, tugging down his britches until his cock sprang free, pressing right up against Ray’s face. The Atom dove in immediately, pressing his face into Carter’s balls, and taking a deep breath, and mouthing along the cock. 

“That’s... okay, that’s kinda hot. How did you train him to do that? Because to be honest, Ray’s always seemed like he has a bit of a stick up his ass, smaller than your’s, but still.” 

The archaeologist leveled a glare at him. “Because he’s mine. Ray just wants to please me. He’s a good sub.” 

The man in question shivered in response, and Carter ran a fond hand through his hair. 

Oliver blinked. “Okay, I get it, I won’t flirt with your boyfriend anymore.” 

“No. You’re in this until the end.” 

Carter tugged backward on Ray’s hair until his face was tilted upwards, and then he started it. The claiming process. Golden liquid shot out of his slit, covering Ray’s face and plastering his hair to his forehead. Luckily, Carter had needed to go for a while and had been standing there with a full bladder imagining doing just this. 

“Holy shit,” Green Arrow breathed, as Ray whined and tried to seal his lips around the head of Carter’s cock. He already wanted to drink it down, which really just proved how good Ray was, but he wasn’t properly drenched yet. He needed to smell like Carter, every single member of the League needed to be able to smell Carter’s piss on Ray and know just who he belonged to. 

The piss dripped down off of Ray’s face, getting the collar of his shirt wet, which then seeped into the fabric of his sweater. It was only then that Carter allowed the other man to latch his mouth around him. Ray suckled around the head, his tongue flattened beneath the cock in his mouth, and Hawkman knew that he must have been savoring the taste of the urine as if Carter was giving him a gift by doing this. 

Ray was absolutely beautiful. The way he gazed adoringly up at Carter, the way he groaned in pleasure as Carter filled up his mouth. Carter wanted to pull him off his cock and properly kiss him for the first time ever, but the claiming process wasn’t over yet. 

He pushed his hips forward so that Ray’s lips were stretched wider around him, and he could piss directly down the man’s throat, Ray swallowing around him gratefully. Not pulling back for even a second until he felt the very last of Carter’s piss trickling down his throat. 

“Mine,” Carter growled possessively, and there was silence in the room for a number of seconds. 

“Well,” Oliver said finally, “if I’d known you were going to be this weird about it. I’d probably have invited Atom to more events... in fact...” 

They were back to option 2. Carter was going to get his mace.

**Author's Note:**

> https://strawpoll.com/ge1j5ba2e  
> Please vote in this poll, the results will decide future kinktober chapters.


End file.
